ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Gregory M. Wilson
Gregory M. Wilson, also known as Stray Dog later in the game, is one of the main characters of Rule of Rose. He also acts as the final boss of the game. Story Gregory M. Wilson was the orphanage's gardener. He lived in the "Gingerbread House" in the middle of the forest. Gregory was seen as a very kind man, but after an illness brought the death of his beloved and only son, Joshua, he fell into depression and went insane. One day, he found Jennifer, whose parents had died in an airship crash, and kidnapped her to replace Joshua's image. Personality Gregory's appearance is very simple and disheveled, reflecting his life as a poor farmer. Gregory is a kind man who loves children. His son, Joshua, was the apple of his eye. He tried his best to give Joshua a wonderful life despite living in poverty, and he did his best to stay close to his son, as well as attempt to get Joshua out the house, either to go and play, or work on the farm with him. But when Joshua was too sick to leave his bed, Gregory would simply do his best to take care of him. During the time that Joshua was ill and bedridden, Gregory would often make him storybooks and read from them. Joshua stated that he liked the stories his father told him. After his beloved child's death, he was absolutely heartbroken and began drinking heavily. Sometime after Joshua's death, Gregory found Jennifer in the wreckage of the crash. He took good care of her, and as Jennifer states, he was a very nice person. However, he treated her as if she were Joshua, and had her dress like a boy. In a failing sanity, the influence of the alcohol and Wendy turned Gregory into Stray Dog, a tool for the seething orphan. His love for Joshua managed to surface in the end when he apologizes for killing the orphans and trying to harm Jennifer. Immediately afterward, he commits suicide with his gun, in hopes of being with his son again. Boss form Gregory's boss form is the Stray Dog. He's shirtless, supposedly in white undergarments, and has plenty of red scratches, injuries, and/or rope-like burn markings all over his body. He wears a dazed-like expression, and moves and attacks on all fours, using no weapons other than his hands, which perform mostly lunge and claw-like attacks. Etymology Gregory is the English form of Latin Gregorius, which was from the late Greek name Γρηγοριος (Gregorios), derived from γρηγορος (Gregoros) meaning "watchful, alert." This could refer to the dog-like traits he possessed, the attention and doting Gregory gave Joshua while he was alive, or it could ironically refer to his late inability to tell other children from his son in his grieving state. Triva *Gregory is one of three characters in Rule of Rose to have his full name revealed; the other two include his son, Joshua, and Martha Carol. *Gregory can be easily compared to "The Beast" from Lord of the Flies. *There are several mysterious faces carved around Gregory Wilson's house. These could possibly represent Gregory's longing for his son, or possibly a representation of the children he had kidnapped. Gallery GregoryOutside.png GregorySuicide.png Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses